Finn's
A Timber Lake institution, Finn's is the latest name to be placed on this saloon. First opened as The Alabaster, it has gone through over half a dozen hands in it's time, usually by gunplay. While the current owner has scared off some patrons, it remains a popular drinking spot despite the want of some to see a change in management. History The Saloon that is currently called Finn's was built in 1912 by Phillip Pasilas and would be an enduring watering hole in downtown Timber Lake. When the Great War came it was looted almost instantly, and would be claimed by a series of gangs and scavengers. It would again be a saloon in 2150, when Mary Galliart and a small crew of Lightning-Bolts cleaned out the squatters inside. She then brought in a still and some tables, opening in September. It was an instant success and would be packed most nights for the next several years. Mary would lose the saloon and her life in a duel in 2156, the deed being handed to her killer, O'Malley Biggs, a gunslinger from Wyoming. O'Malley would be responsible for the bringing in of prostitutes, allowing them to do business there for a cut. He would also rename the building Trail Bone and try to present a Western theme. This would last ten years until O'Malley lost the saloon in a high-stakes game of horse-shoes to a young trapper by the name of Sarah Jacob. Jacob would be the person to own it for the longest, retaining ownership until her death in 2200 by stroke. The building would be handed to her son Theodore, who lacked patience and care for the venture. He would sell it early the next year in exchange for five Grand White Buffalos to a Native American by the name of Maize Burner. Maize would convert the saloon into a restaurant, renaming it The Teepee and fired the prostitutes. This was a very unpopular decision, and only a few people would ever visit, forcing Maize Burner to remake it into a saloon again. He would hold onto the saloon for nine years, trading it in exchange for a caravan to Howie Bell. Bell would bring in several gaming tables, but otherwise leave it the same, watching it prosper for the next thirty years. He would lose the saloon to a drifting gunfighter whom he provoked for some reason, being cut down easily when he challenged the younger man. The gunfighter went by the name of Chango, and would be a flash in the pan, losing the deed and his life in 2252 to a refugee from Mobridge named Dadia who cut his throat. She would rename the saloon Heather's after her mother, and would hire two Badlanders for security. Nadia proved to be a generous woman, giving to the needy around town, something which put her on the good side of many. She would hold the saloon for thirteen years, until she was challenged to a game of darts by a raider boss. She wisely refused the offer, not needing the ring-pulls the man offered, but couldn't foresee the crossbow the man would pull out and shoot her with. Her guards did see, but were stopped by four shotgun blasts, crumpling to the ground. The other patrons were going to panic until the raiders yelled them down, and told the staff to keep serving. The raider boss would walk into the office and take the deed off the wall, declaring the saloon to be Finn's after him and his gang. Their takeover would not be unopposed, with Harold Marzak and Jerri Larrix hiring two dozen mercenaries and Badlanders to assault the building, with the raiders digging in. Before the streets ran with blood, the Harrison clan stepped in as negotiators and managed to calm down Harold and Larrix and the townspeople with some assurances from the Finns. Since then the sign has read Finn's and been filled, raiders or no raiders. This isn't to say that there aren't plans to change it. Amenities Finn's features a full bar serving everything from bath-tub hooch to pre-war bourbon, as well as a small kitchen to serve bar staples such as turkey and cheese. The building also has two billiard tables and a dart board, though the latter has been mainly avoided since the change in management. Category:Badlands Category:Sites